Encuentros inesperados
by Murasaki Natsuko
Summary: Tres hombres que buscan a Roronoa Zoro, una isla, un barco y una ocasión que los juntara a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Encuentros inesperados

-¡UNA ISLA! ¡VAMOS A HACER UN BANQUETE! –el pequeño capitán de los Mugiwara salto de su asiento favorito y comenzó a correr por todo el pasto del Sunny, festejando que por fin tocarían tierra después de casi dos meses de ver puro mar, en una de sus vueltas, vio que su vice-capitán estaba dormido (como de costumbre) sin enterarse de nada, así que felizmente se acercó hasta el para comenzar a zarandearlo gritándole que habían llegado a una nueva isla.

-Para…para… ¡QUE PARES IDIOTA! – Zoro por fin pudo detener a su alocado superior, sosteniendo sus manos y estampando su cara en el suave pasto verde.

-Zoro…. Eso dolió… - comenzó a hacer un puchero, sobándose la cabeza, en la cual, ya se podía ver como crecía un enorme chichón (No sé si todos por aquí lo conozcan por ese nombre, me refiero a la cosa color carne que tiene una forma de hongo que sale cuando Nami les pega).

-¡Es tu culpa! Te dije que pararas. –suspiro rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia el frente, donde ya se encontraba toda la tripulación reunida, observando lo que parecía ser una isla de verano, por lo tanto, de fiesta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Unas horas más tarde/En un puerto escondido-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¡Y así se decide! Zoro se queda a vigilar el barco, todos los demás, ¡a la isla! –grito la navegante y al instante, Luffy, Ussop, Chopper, Brook y Franky habían desaparecido misteriosamente dejando una estela de polvo tras suyo, después Sanji acompañando a Robin y Nami se fueron, dejando al Marimo solo.

-Mierda, yo quería comprar algo de sake… -camino con dirección a la cocina para comer algo, pero como siempre, termino perdiéndose y recorriendo la mitad del barco antes de llegar a donde realmente quería.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Grand Line/Ubicación desconocida/Lado de Ace-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un pequeño bote surcaba rápidamente las tranquilas aguas infestadas de Reyes Marinos, que no se acercaban por temor al único tripulante de aquella embarcación: Portgas D. Ace

-Uhm, mi Log Pose dice que hay una isla por aquí, ¡¿Dónde mierda esta?! –gruño enojado, pues quería divertirse un rato y en medio del mar no iba a encontrar la diversión que quería.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Grand Line/Ubicación desconocida/Lado de Law-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-¿Está seguro de esto capitán? –preguntaba un enorme oso blanco a un hombre moreno, alto, con ojeras y una sonrisa sarcástica acompañada de un gorro de peluche blanco y manchas negras, sudadera amarilla con su Jolly Roger, sus pantalones azules y sus elegantes zapatos de tacón.

-No te preocupes Bepo, regresare en unos días. –y con esas últimas palabras salto de su submarino a la playa de esa isla veraniega que casualmente se habían encontrado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Grand Line/Ubicación desconocida/Lado de Shuraiya-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-Muy bien, podré descansar muy pronto…fufufu… -el cazarrecompensas se quitó su gorro para disfrutar de la fresca brisa que golpeaba al barco civil en el que iba. –Ahh, ya no puedo esperar, quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos…. –soñaba en voz alta, recordando al hombre que le había gustado desde que lo había visto en esa carrera y que pertenecía a la banda que le ayudo a vengarse de Gasparde. –Solo un poco más…


	2. Chapter 2

Encuentros inesperados

Capítulo 2 "Un Marimo que fue devorado"

Los tres hombres ya llevaban algunos minutos devorando al peliverde cuando este decidió dejarse llevar y seguirles la corriente. Con un giro rápido, se libró del agarre de todos y tomo por los hombros a Shuraiya, estampándolo contra el suelo y quedando a cuatro sobre él, con TODO su trasero expuesto y a la vista de dos hambrientos pelinegros.

-Vamos, no piensan quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, ¿verdad? –movió de manera sugerente sus caderas antes de besar salvajemente a Bascúd, quien se deshacía de placer y abrazaba al peliverde por el cuello, impidiendo que se separara.

Ace y Law se miraron y en sus rostros apareció una sonrisa llena de lujuria y que auguraba una noche de travesuras.

-Room~ -usando sus poderes, Trafalgar ayudo a todos a quedarse sin ropa, todavía sin pararse, se acercó hasta el trasero de Zoro, quien gimió entre besos cuando la experta lengua del Cirujano comenzó a penetrar su entrada.

Ace, sin quedarse atrás, había caminado hasta quedar frente a Zoro, el cual levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el ya más que listo miembro de Ace en su cara, no dudo ni un instante en abandonar la boca del cazador y comenzar a succionar, causando que Ace gimiera, Shuraiya, molesto por ser dejado de lado, enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Zoro y con la ayuda de una de sus manos, guio al erecto miembro del moreno peliverde hasta su ano, el cual fue rápidamente llenado.

Law se detuvo a contemplar la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, pero pronto comenzó a adentrarse en el cuerpo de Zoro al ver su mirada de súplica.

-"Tanto placer…" –eran los pensamientos de cierto Marimo al sentir las embestidas de Ace en su boca y las de Law en su trasero, además de estar follandose a Shuraiya y de como este, apoyado en sus codos, lamia sus pezones, en un momento de curiosidad, alzó la mirada y lo que vio lo excitó aún más, si es que eso era posible, Trafalgar Law y Portgas D. Ace se estaban besando de una manera bastante salvaje. Ante tal visión, no pudo contenerse más y se corrió, causando una reacción en cadena:

-Shuraiya se corrió al sentir el semen caliente de Zoro llenándolo.

-Ace se corrió cuando sintió los gemidos de Zoro en todo su falo, llenando la boca ajena con su esencia, que fue rápidamente tragada.

-Law se corrió cuando los músculos de Zoro lo apretaron ordeñándolo.

De pronto, se escuchó una sola voz, que en otras ocasiones los cuatro se alegraban de oír, pero esta vez no era una de ellas.

-¡ZOROO! –Monkey D. Luffy se estaba acercando a la cocina.

-¡Room!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Al día siguiente-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Law los había salvado, usando su habilidad, todos terminaron en el acuario, en donde hubieran continuado con sus travesuras si no supieran que cierto ser no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a Zoro, después de vestirse, comenzaron a irse, despidiéndose uno a uno de su deseado Marimo, dejándole una Vivre Card con un número de Den Den Mushi apuntado, dejando claro el mensaje: "Cuando quieras llámame y repetimos…"

-Puede que pronto lo haga…

Después de todo, los cuatro se divirtieron, aunque no lo suficiente…


End file.
